


Heaven's Fall

by gadaursan



Series: 0xS74RDUS7 [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mecha, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Angst, Assassination, Childhood Memories, Inspired by Music, M/M, Politics, Tragedy, Unrelated to the main series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gadaursan/pseuds/gadaursan
Summary: "Do you remember his name, at least?" Spectre pressed a little more. The prince gazed up at the ceiling to remember."Fujiki… Fujiki Yusaku," he answered with one of his rare, genuine smiles. "He said his name meant 'wisteria', so that's how I remember him. I thought it was a beautiful name, even when I didn't know what wisteria looked like."





	Heaven's Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys back on my bullshit, this time with something properly shippy. Never let me write Saviorshipping ever again because I feel like anything I'd write about these three as a trio turns into a tragedy. This is entirely unrelated to the other fics because the Ignis are virtually nonexistent in this oneshot and the characters have different mech names, unless you watched Aldnoah.Zero and know what happens next.
> 
> This is inspired by Aldnoah.Zero

♬ | a/z-p1@n0:5罪vers by Hiroyuki Sawano | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FoRVCEHqd5k) | [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/christine-vo-2/a-z-p1-n0-5-vers)

_"There was a boy I met in the past," The prince once said in the middle of a chess game. "On the only time I had ever been on Earth."_

_Spectre stopped in the middle of moving a pawn across the board to listen. Normally, Prince Ryoken rarely spoke about his very first stay on the surface. He had lost his mother on that fateful day which marked the first Interplanetary War. Since then, the emperor had forbidden His Highness from going to Earth or having any contact with Terrans until he ascended the throne, much to the prince's dismay. Spectre counted his lucky stars that at least he, the only Terran in any military capacity in the Martian Empire, made it so far as to be in service to the prince._

_"Is that… where you got that pendant, Your Highness?" Spectre pointed at the silver chain peeking out of the prince's collar._

_"I suppose so, yes," replied the prince. "He gave it to me as a gift for visiting Earth. He was only a friend of a family who worked in the prime minister's kitchen, so apparently it didn't cost much."_

_And yet the prince had worn it nearly all his life since Spectre knew him. Prince Ryoken was somewhat of a rebellious prince in that regard, always insisting he wore that chain necklace with a poorly put together pendant under all his clothes. There hadn't been a single person who would dare tell him it was in bad taste. His father, the emperor, didn't even care._

_"I remember his face clearly," His Highness continued. "His hair was like the color of wisteria flowers. You know, those really nice purple flowers you showed me pictures of, remember?"_

_Spectre nodded. The prince barely spent any time on Earth, so he had little to no exposure to the natural wonders that planet had to offer. Because of this, he was always eager to hear about anything pertaining to the Earth, its wildlife, its culture, its people. The only reason Spectre was here was because he was Terran by birth, so he was the only person who could really answer any of the prince's questions._

_"Do you remember his name, at least?" Spectre pressed a little more. The prince gazed up at the ceiling to remember._

_"Fujiki… Fujiki Yusaku," he answered with one of his rare, genuine smiles. "He said his name meant 'wisteria', so that's how I remember him. I thought it was a beautiful name, even when I didn't know what wisteria looked like."_

_"You are correct, Your Highness," Spectre smiled weakly. "That is a Japanese name, I believe. Your name is also of the same origin."_

_"I'm aware of that," Prince Ryoken frowned. "My mother back then was always so fascinated by their culture."_

_And she paid for it with her life, was what Spectre wanted to add, but he couldn't risk upsetting the prince that way. Losing his mother had a devastating impact on His Highness. From what he gathered from the servants who worked here before he did, he had once been a happy child that brought light to these cold, empty halls, but now he was of the same diamond cut countenance that rivaled the most crafty of Martian nobility. But despite all that, His Highness still could think fondly back on that memory with that wistful look on his face like a lovestruck fool. Spectre couldn't help but feel a pang of envy that some mere Terran like himself, who had never even stepped foot on Martian soil, was able to leave such a good impression on the prince._

_"I wonder what life has been for him now," His Highness looked out over the view of Earth. "I don't even know if he's alive."_

_"It would be fruitless to wonder of such things," Spectre went back to their game, moving the pawn as he had intended. "The First Interplanetary War took many lives, adults and children alike. If you said the boy lived near that minister's mansion, then he most certainly couldn't have survived after the Countess Baira targeted it."_

_"I suppose so," The prince's lips fell into a neutral thin line. "I suppose the innocent don't live that long."_

_Spectre hummed absently in agreement as he watched the prince make his move across the board, his pieces lining up in a clear check. At this, the servant raised his hands up in surrender, and the prince smirked back. He was the unmatched champion of the game in all of Martian nobility, after all. This was a man who was set to inherit an empire and rule with a fair hand. Spectre couldn't have asked for a better lord to serve than Prince Ryoken of Mars._

_"Tell me more about the Earth," Ryoken asked, clearly trying to change the subject to something happier. "Tell me about the home from which you came."_

_Earth, in Spectre's most honest opinion, was not a kind place. It wasn't a suitable place for His Highness, so deserving of so much better. But, Spectre supposed, there was only one thing that was beautiful about the Earth, and that was its nature: the trees, the sea, the sky. Oh, how he missed the sky and how it changed colors on its own without the need for screens like it was here on Mars._

_"Very well," Spectre began as he put away the chess pieces away. "Shall I tell you about how the sky turns blue?"_

* * *

"Your Highness!"

Spectre ran as fast as his legs could take him into the control room where he last saw the modified Exarion crash into. If the enemy was trying to shut down this ship, they would need the authority of Martian royalty to take command of the core. He and Count Genome had suspected that if the Terrans had the Martian prince in their custody, they'd take the risk to escort him there to force him to their work. The only reason they'd keep his prince alive is if they had meant to use him, just like all the other Martian nobles, including Count Genome fighting alongside him. The idea of Ryoken suffering under the Terrans' care left a bad taste in Spectre's mouth.

When they found that custom-colored Exarion near the core chamber, their suspicions were confirmed and they immediately launched into a fight. For someone who was fighting with a far inferior and outdated suit, the Exarion was skilled at holding both of them off. Spectre had to commend the pilot for that. When the suit was far too close to killing Count Genome, Spectre had shot a whole cannon at the Terran suit with Daphne, but his aim was slightly off so the cursed thing went straight into the control room, right where his prince could be. With the way the ship appeared to have shut down as soon as his shot took impact, Spectre was beginning to fear that he had caused the blackout himself.

The dust hadn't settled in the core chamber, but Spectre was determined to brave the debris to find His Highness.

"Yusaku!"

Spectre skidded across the platform at the sound of lord's voice. And that name… he had heard that name before…

The dust cleared, and Spectre saw his prince's unmistakeable white hair and his long limbs staggering across the rubble. He wanted to shout to get his attention until he noticed that His highness's attention wasn’t on him, but the cockpit of the dilapidated Exarion where the hatch had been bent ajar. Spectre couldn't see who it was in the cockpit until His Highness pressed something that forced the cockpit wide open. Out fell a lithe body and a mess of purple, pink, and blue locks.

The name and the appearance all made sense now. So this was Fujiki Yusaku, Spectre realized. He remembered every detail that the prince said about him, partly out of both envy and out of curiosity, and he finally understood why His Highness was so enamored with this man. All the blood and scratches aside, Fujiki Yusaku was indeed as lovely as his namesake.

Spectre realized he was too deep in his thoughts, and hurried to scramble down to where his prince was.

* * *

_"How many years has it been?" Ryoken asked as they stood on the side of the Cerberus overlooking the vast sea. Ever since the Martian prince landed on the Earth's surface, he had been absolutely fascinated by the sunsets and would make it a ritual to step outside on the deck to see it. Yusaku supposed that on Mars, there was rarely a moment for such sights._

_"It's been a long time," he answered the prince. "I still can't believe you kept that pendant."_

_"Of course I would have kept it," Ryoken's hands immediately went for the silver pendant around his neck. "You gave it to me."_

_"But I was only ten back then," Yusaku snorted. "I don't think I had good taste in jewelry."_

_"Then unless you get me something better, I'll keep wearing this until the day I die," Ryoken gave him the most devious, teasing look. Yusaku wasn't sure if he hated the way Ryoken had changed, or if he was falling even harder for it._

_"Ah, the sun is beautiful, isn't it?" the prince waved to the ocean view. "If only Spectre were here to see it."_

_There he heard that name again. From what little Yusaku knew about Spectre, he was Ryoken's servant back when he was still under the emperor's thumb. Yusaku himself had spoken with the prince's servant only once, but their encounter was in the middle of battle. Things were far too hectic for any meaningful conversation, however. He'd imagine their next meeting would be far from pleasant with the way the other man was spitting accusations that he was taking advantage of the prince. A shame, he lamented privately, that man seemed worthy of being his ally._

_"Do you miss him?" Yusaku spoke before thinking._

_"And what if I said I do miss him?" Ryoken carried a hint of mischief. "And don't hide how you feel. I can tell."_

_The Terran soldier took a deep breath before answering._

_"It's understandable to miss the people you're close to," Yusaku said evenly. "The two of you grew up together on Mars, after all."_

_Ryoken smiled at his response. "Then perhaps when this war is over and I inevitably become emperor, I shall have the two of you meet."_

_Always offering favors as if they were conducting business. Yusaku supposed that was the way how Ryoken showed his affection. Their journey had been a strange one, beginning with his attempted assassination at the hands of his own counts. Had he not met Yusaku, who had truly been coming at him with every intent to kill only to realize who exactly he was, perhaps Ryoken would have met a far worse fate at the hands of another Terran who wouldn't have hesitated when his pendant slipped out from his collar. Now here they were acting as if they really didn't go their separate ways ten years ago. Perhaps it was destiny, like Ryoken had said._

_"In a month's time will be what could be the last battle of this war," Yusaku reminded Ryoken. "I wonder if what the higher ups are saying are true, or they're just pulling our leg to keep us going."_

_"The Martian counts are at the end of their rope trying to maintain control of the territory they seized," Ryoken interjected. "And three noble houses have collapsed from the sheer magnitude of deaths they sustained from our latest battles. If we play our cards right, we will force them to agree to a set of terms that can favor a proper lasting peace with Earth."_

_It was… discomforting to hear Ryoken reiterate their strategy in terms of conquest, but Yusaku couldn't disagree. War doesn't end because both sides wish for peace and set aside their hatred. That was far too simple. When warfare is viewed as a means of negotiation between states over things such as pride, territory, resources, ideology, or religion, the only way a war ends is when those objectives are met or if the cost is too high to justify those gains._

_"I don't believe this could have been part of your original schemes," Yusaku speculated aloud. "What if it wasn't me standing here but some other random Terran soldier?"_

_"Then perhaps, I was fortunate to have met you again," Ryoken's hand closed around his, and Yusaku didn't shy away from the touch. "Once we meet with Spectre again, we will create a new world together, one where Terrans and Martians would no longer need to hate one another."_

_Yusaku had to blink a few times to process what the prince was saying. Ryoken read the look on his face and laughed nervously._

_"I know I never seem the person to espouse such ideals," he added. "But I think it's a fair sentiment to have, wouldn't you say?"_

_Ryoken wasn't wrong. He was telling him everything that Yusaku could ever want from him. Just by this one promise, all those days of struggling to survive felt all the more worth it. All the hate he harbored for the Martians for destroying the Earth somehow all faded away. He wanted to believe in Ryoken, in the peace that he wanted to achieve, in themselves._

_"Then that means you're as much of a fool as I am," he looked away into the view, not wishing to let the other man see the heat rising in his cheeks._

_Ryoken drew him so close until Yusaku had no choice but to stare back and revel in the way his eyes glistened like diamonds under the setting sun._

_"Then I guess I am a fool."_

* * *

♬ | a/z-p1@n0:adlib3 by Hiroyuki Sawano | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LehT3LBdpds) | [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/christine-vo-2/a-z-p1-n0-adlib3)

Everything hurt, from his head to his arms and legs. Yusaku supposed he should be grateful he could even feel his limbs after getting smashed by a cannon into the core chamber.

He heard a muffled voice calling for him, and then he felt himself getting pulled out of his seat and into open air, although it was still very hard to breathe out here. He could barely see with the blood that had caked over one of his eyes, and the impact and ringing in his head was making him see double. At least he could recognize who his savior was.

"Yusaku," Ryoken gasped as he struggled to support the other man's dead weight. "Can you hear me? Are you awake?"

"Mm…" Yusaku struggled to make a sound. "Ryoken…?"

"Oh," He heard the man sigh in relief. "Good news. The operation was a success. Let's get you out of here."

He felt an arm wind under his knees and another around his back as the prince tried to carry him up in his arms, but he stopped when Yusaku yelped at the pain it was causing his back.

"I… I can't really move," Yusaku mumbled. "I'll only hold you back."

"Nonsense," Ryoken looked down at him disapprovingly, trying to adjust his arms to make the lift more comfortable. "Everyone's waiting for us."

Yusaku could only groan in response, as he swallowed the pain that returned again as Ryoken continued to do as he pleased.

"Don't be like that," he heard Ryoken chide him. "You can whine about this later when-"

A loud noise filled Yusaku's ears and he felt Ryoken let him fall until he felt the sharp pain of sharp rocks piercing his back. He could barely tilt his head so he can see Ryoken with his only good eye, wondering what could have made the prince drop him so unceremoniously.

Ryoken was swaying but still standing over him, but a bright red spot was blooming over his chest and seeping through his clothes. He slowly held his hands to his chest, probably not realizing he had been shot, and turned around to see where the sound had come from.

A small gasp hung under the prince's breath, then a bang.

The impact of the second bullet threw his head to the side, taking the rest of his body with him. Then the next few seconds played in slow motion for Yusaku as he watched Ryoken fly over him and crash into the ground right next to him. A light spray of blood hit his face, and Yusaku forgot to breath.

Even in death, Kogami Ryoken fell with grace.

* * *

Spectre had just landed in the same level as the prince when heard two shots ring through the core chamber near the Exarion's cockpit. He lifted his head and saw that the prince, his prince, was lying on the ground, legs splayed out beside him and a pool of blood slowly growing under his head.

The sight of red removed all reason and any other thoughts in his mind.

The Martian soldier looked wildly around the chambers and saw the glint of a gun held out under the low lighting. There, he saw green locks and didn't hesitate to go on the offensive.

A despairing roar tearing out of his throat, Spectre drew out his own gun and emptied the rest of his magazine on the man. Every bullet lodged in that despised, traitorous flesh. He didn't care if the count was going to survive this, or if he was even taking proper aim. He wanted every shot to hurt, just like how everyone hurt his prince and him. When he heard the telltale click of his gun getting jammed by just how rapidly he was pulling the trigger, he kept trying to shoot desperately, but eventually he gave up and stared down Count Genome where he stood.

The count coughed on his blood and met his gaze, eyes watching the tears stream down his face with pained indifference. The man even had the gall to smirk and lift his hand to tap at his own temple.

"Well… done…"

Whatever strength Count Genome had left in his body finally left him as his hand dropped to his sides and his head fell forth limply against his neck. Spectre let out a choked sob as his hands trembled to get the bullet jamming his gun. His breath hitched when he heard the rustling of cloth behind him.

"Ryo… ken…"

Spectre noticed a slight movement in the corner of his eye and turned towards the source, his gun held out at the arresting sight of purple, pink, and blue.

That man… Fujiki Yusaku… was still alive and wide awake. Spectre should have known that he wouldn't go down so easily, not after all the times they've fought on the battlefield.

The Exarion's pilot was propping himself up against the ground with his arms, using every last ounce of strength he had left to drag himself across to the fallen prince. His Highness, as far as he could tell, hadn't moved a since inch since he last laid eyes on him. Spectre wondered if the man crawling towards the body even realized that the prince was dead.

What a nuisance.

The sound of Spectre's boots scraping against the bent metal platforms alerted the other soldier to his presence, and he froze where he sat. Slowly, Yusaku turned to look back at him, eyes hazy from the substantial blood loss, and face growing paler by the second. His lips cracked into a small, knowing smile, and it infuriated Spectre beyond measure. It didn't matter anymore if His Highness lived or not. Despite failing to protect the one they both loved, Yusaku was still the clear victor.

Spectre caught wind of a small twitch in the other man's hand in the direction of his gun holster and acted promptly.

A single shot echoed through the empty control room, followed by the sound of a body clattering onto the rubble.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I didn't mean to give you guys this hot mess on the day of the VRAINs finale. I guess I'm just processing my own pain this way. After this oneshot, for this series, I promise I won't make readers this sad again in this series. I also promise I'll stop tormenting my favorite boy Yusaku. I'm sorry I keep doing this to you, kid.


End file.
